The words I've been longing to hear
by majesticqueen
Summary: 'The words that coming out of your mouth may be hurtful but your eyes are saying the words I've been longing to hear' Beca have a special ability, She can read minds. Bechloe. Mitchsen endgame.
1. chapter 1

**AN: I got this idea from a korean show, a guy who can hear other people's thoughts and i thought it would be a nice plot. I can't continue my other stories Because im busy watching that show over again, im not really a kpop fan but I can't deny they have nice shows.** **Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect or ihyv**

 **btw. the** _Italic is the thoughts._

CHAPTER 1.

"Hey! Beca" Luke greeted Beca while sitting beside her under her favorite tree on the park. She smirk at him, knowing what he was about to say. _'Should i ask her out again?'_

"No, I don't wanna go out with you Luke."-Beca said still smirking. She was amused how Luke can still think of asking her even though she turn him down before more than a hundred times. Luke glare at him playfully. "And no again, im not just being hard to get. You know that, Luke"

"I know, but stop reading my mind."-He said, earning a slap on the arm from Beca. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't say it out loud, i can't let other people know about this."-Beca said whisper yelling , looking around the park if anyone had hear them.

"Come on, becs."-Luke laugh, Beca raise a brow at him. "Even if they hear it, they won't just come into conclusion that you can ACTUALLY read minds."- Luke shakes his head at her. "They'll just going to believe it when they witness it themselves and you'll answer their unspoken questions. Like me, that's what normal person would do."

"So you're saying im not a normal person?!"-Beca glared darkly at Luke who just laugh in return. "Just don't do that again!"

"I won't beca, okay?"-Luke assured her putting his hands on Beca's shoulder. "Look, you don't have to be ashamed of your ability. It made you more special that you already are and if one day, the whole world will know? You don't have to be afraid --"

Beca cut him off, finishing his sentence. "Because you'll always be here for me"-Beca eyes soften and spread her arms to hug the older guy. "Thankyouuu Luke, i don't know what i would do without you by my side. Im sorry that i can't return your feelings, I know it's hurting you but i really think of you as my brother"

Luke is literally her brother and his parents adpated her but if that's not the case, there's no possible reason to turn down luke. She's a sweet, talented good looking guy and He loves music too, he's everything every girl could dream of.

"Hey you don't have to say sorry, im doing it all because i love you, im not going to leave you."-Luke said drawing circles on Beca's back. "Even though you don't love me romantically, i won't stop loving you as my sister and my bestfriend. I will always be here"

Beca smiled at his shoulder, closing her eyes and be comfortable in silence. Beca could read minds, She can hear other people's thoughts through their eyes. Her world are more noisy than other peoples world. She don't know how it all started or how does she have this ability, but she knows how other people look at her like she's a freak because of her this since she was a kid and could answer their unspoken questions.

Since then she had hated her ability and free herself from the noise through her music. She always have this big headphone on her ear to cover it from hearing other people's thoughts, it's unncessary at most times. But sometimes its an advantage, because of this ability she can easily fulfill what other people want, her teachers specifically. She's doing great in school but she's not using her ability to cheat, she's using it to be advance by reading her teachers minds.

Luke's family adapted her after her father die in a horrible accident. Her friends are friends with Luke's parents, so when they learned about the news they immediately took beca to be their responsibility and since then, they treated Beca like their own child. Beca's grandfather and grandmother refuses to take care of a freak like her, she was feared because of her ability, why? Mayne because they are liars and doesn't want to be caught. So she cant be thankful enough for Fred and Shane to take care of her and for having them as her family, they completely understand and accept Beca's ability but they didn't hide the fact that they're sometimes uncomfortable with it. Fred and Shane newlin, together with their son Luke completed one of Beca's dream, to have a complete and happy family.

"So becs.."-Luke said pulling out of the hug. Snapping beca out of her thoughts. "Next week you're going to barden right?"

Beca's shoulder fell remembering that she's going to barden university is less than a week and that means she's going to leave Luke at their hometown and her parents. "Yeah, I can't believe I'll be away from you and mom and dad. Im going to miss you all"-She sadly said.

"Yeah, mom and dad will miss you"-Luke said looking away while smirking, so Beca won't read his mind.

"How bout you? Aren't you gonna miss me?"-She asked incredulously, but the fact that luke look away, she knows he's hiding something

"No, i won't"-He said completely turning his back from the brunette after beca tried to look in his eyes. "Don't you dare read my mind beca"

Beca huffed in response. "What is it? You're hiding something!"- She punch Luke's back playfully. "Why won't you miss me?"

"I don't know"- Luke shrugged but he can't fight the smirk that's spreading on his face. "Maybe because, i may or may not ..……. go to barden with you?"

Beca's jaw drop and she gasped in shock, she quickly turn luke around to face her and look in his eyes for confirmation if he's joking or not. Luke hadn't said a thing but Beca immediately squeak and give the blonde guy a bone-crushing hug. "Oh I love youu luke!!"- She said.

"Okay! Okay stop. I can't breath!"-Luke said playfully pushing beca. Beca pulled back and smile warmly at him.. "Didn't know the Big BM can be such a softy!" - Luke teases earning a slap in the arm from the brunette.

"But are you really serious you're going to run a radio station near barden? But how?"-Beca asked.

"Then don't just read my mind and let me explain it!"-He said, Beca rolls her eyes playfully. "I have a friend from there, he's name is joe. Fortunately theire DJ, a barden student, had already graduated and they needed a new one. He called me and i agree, that's it!"

"Wow you really don't want to be away from me, do you?"-Beca teases, smirking at her brother.

"Shut it! It's an opportunity so why would i turn it down?"-He lied cause he knows that he would never choose her career over beca or his family. "Not everything revolves around you, you know, litte hobbit."

"Really? But your thoughts keeps on agreeing with me."-She said teasingly. "Your own mind is betraying you Dj!"

"Whatever!"- Luke said rolling his eyes. Beca chuckles.

"Stop denying that you love me luke!"- She teases playfully.

"I never deny it beca. You're the one who keeps on turning me down for a hundred times now."- He said with fake sadness.

"Try a thousand times!"-Beca said smirking. "But im so excited to be with you at barden, You should let me play some of my mixes at the radio station!"

"That's definitely! You have awesome mixes!"-Luke said smiling warmly at his sister.

Beca shrugged smirking at her brother.

Now she's certain that barden life won't suck that much because he's brother is there.

_

 **What do you think? This may be a Mitchsen or Bechloe endgame. I don't know yet. Should i continue? Any ideas? Please review and i will immediately post the next chapter. Thankyouuu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys, so i think it's going to be Mitchsen with a Bechloe and steca friendship. That's because i realized chloe is more open to her feelings than Aubrey, so you get that idea. Thankyouuu for all who review! Im surprised you liked the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect and i hear your voice.**

Chapter 2: You think im hot.

The days move fast and it's time now for Beca to leave and go to Barden. Its exciting and frightening at the same time for Beca but Luke make sure to calm her down. Luke told her that he'll be renting an apartment near campus, so whenever beca need him, she can run to his place.

She's not used to change and her ability is not helping either, as the car finally reach barden university, she hear the thoughts of the students that they passes by.

 _'I don't wanna be here'_ \- one Student groaned mentally despite of the smile on her face she flashes for her mom and dad.

 _'Finally, you'll be out of my sight'_ -Said the boy who hugged his sister tenderly.

 _'Hope I'll found friends here ASAP, so i can finally dump this weirdo'_ \- Said the girl whose holding hands with her so called bestfriend.

Beca sigh, there are a whole bunch of liars in this place. She hope she won't get in trouble because of it one day. Luke notice it watching her from the rear view mirror.

"You alright?"- Luke asked his voice lacing with concern, gaining her sister's attention.

"Yeah, just realized there's a whole bunch of liars in this place."-She sigh shaking her head, Luke chuckled.

"Dont worry too much, Atleast you know who to trust, right?"-Luke said trying to be positive about this place but in his mind he's worrying about her sister now that he won't be by her side all the time.

Beca return her attention outside the window before answering. "Yeah, and don't worry about me. I'll be fine"

Luke watches his sister ,whose looking outside the car, from the rear view mirror. Mentally fighting about asking her the question that's bothering him for quite some time now after he had a discussion with her father, luckily Beca is looking outside the window and can't read his thoughts. It's kinda awkward to ask her the question.

 _"So, how was courting your sister been going on?"- His dad asked sitting beside him at their couch holding his favorite cup of coffee._

 _"She still said no, dad"-Luke sadly said, looking down her lap. "She still said that she only love me as a brother."_

 _"Really?"-Luke nodded still looking down her lap. "Then for a hundred times ,Luke, im suggesting that you should be content with that."_

 _Luke head snap up to look at his father with disbelief in his eyes. "Arent you suppose to support me?"_

 _"I do support you luke, youre my son."- His dad said placing his hands on Luke's shoulder. "But Beca is also my daughter. So please try to understand your sister, maybe she have other reason as of why she turn you down besides the fact that you're legally her sibling now."_

 _"I don't care about that! I love her, i know it."-Luke said with determination in his eyes. His dad chuckles. "and what other reasons can that be?"_

 _"It can be two things."- His dad started smirking at him. "First, Maybe she still don't realize her love for you and confuse it only as a brother love. Or secondly.."_

 _"What?"-Luke asked impatiently._

 _"Maybe she prefer girls over boys."-His dad finish and Luke was silenced. He never think of that, but he notice Beca's style and he thought she was influenced by him because they are always together. But it never cross his mind, and beca never really talk about love. "And you have to respect whatever it is between the two things. She's still your sister"_

"Im not sure"-Beca's voice snap him out of his thoughts. She's looking at him now, with an amused smirk on her face.

"What your not sure?"-Luke asked, his eyes not leaving the road. _'Did she hear my thoughts?'_

"I did."-Beca answered his unspoken question. Luke bit her lip, he's not ready to know the answer yet and he don't know if beca would be angry. "And by im not sure, i mean i don't know if i prefer girls over boys because as you notice, i never liked anyone before. It's not in my mind yet"

Luke sigh in relief, whatever she prefer he will respect it and he hope beca would tell him one day. He don't know why but he can't give up the thought about spending the rest of his life with beca, and he don't know if its only because he's an overprotective brother.

The car stop and luke got out the car followed by beca. Opening the trunk, beca quickly grab away her bag of mixing equipment from his brother's hands and look around the campus.

"Hey, welcome to the barden university!"-A enthusiastic blonde girl with a super girly voice came out of nowhere that startled her. "Which dorm?" _'Her driver was cute.'_ the girl thought glancing at luke whose taking Beca's bags out of the trunk.

"Ah, baker hall"-She answered, smirking. This girl thought that her brother luke is her driver and cute."And he's my brother"

The girl's eyes snap to her direction and Beca's eyes widen when she realized what she just said so she added. "In case youre asking"-She chuckled nervously.

"Ah yeah, thanks."- The girl nodded, feeling sheepish that she was caught. "So the baker hall is in this direction--"

Beca had stop listening to her rambling when she hear a voice. _'I miss you beca'_ a man's voice. She look around to find where that voice came from, but she can't figure out who because there are a lot of boys walking around. Maybe her eyes slip on that guy's eye without her noticing that's why she heard it. But who is that? She knows me?

She continue to look around, That voice sounds familiar but she don't remember where she heared it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when luke placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything okay?"-He asked.

"Yeah"-She nodded, and the girl finally stop rambling when she notice luke on Beca's side.

"Uhm, this is your BU rape whistle."-She said handling beca the whistle uncomfortably. "Don't blow unless it's actually happening"- She smile nervously at her and luke.

Beca smirked. "What's your name?"-She said taking the whistle, the girl look confused at her but she answered anyway.

"I-im Sandy, Sandy heron."-She said smiling shyly at luke.

"Im Beca Mitchell and this, my brother, is Luke Newlin."-Beca said smirking at Sandy whose eyes are twinkling now. He elbow luke slightly who look confused at her. She motioned her hand to shake hands and luke still look confused but he did what he was told.

"Nice to meet you sandy"-He smile at her, offering his hand for a shakehand. Sandy accept it and her face turn bright red.

"Nice to meet you too"-She said shyly.'His hands are so soft' Beca chuckles.

This girl is a campus student council, it's has some benefits if i befriended her.

"Thankyouuu, Sandy. See you around, we should go"-Beca said and Sandy smile at her nodding, _'This girl is great'-_ Sandy thought. Beca smiled back and they start to walk away.

_

"What was that about?"-Luke asked when they reach Beca's dorm.He open the door for beca and placed the bags on Beca's side of the room before sitting on her unfinished bed. Beca's roommate is already there assuming by the organized side of the dorm, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"That girl likes you and she's a student council"-Beca said, she smirk at her brother knowingly before putting down her bag of mixing equipment on the desk.

"Damn, you used me for your benefit"-Luke shakes his head, with fake disapproving look. When something caught his eyes, his jaw drop.

"That's right."-She stated sitting in the chair infront of the desk. She look around the dorm and she noticed the funny look on Luke's reddened face. "What?"

She turn the chair to face her roommates side of the dorm and when she realized what luke is looking at, she burst out laughing. "What the fuck!"

"Is it me, or those are pornography cds?"-Luke said incredulously. "Your roommate is a freak, beca"

"Well--"-She was cut off when the door shot open revealing a tall brunette with legs that goes on forever and boobs thats bounce like a ball. She's really pretty too, and judging by Luke's reaction he was stunned.

"Hi!"-She greeted smiling at beca _. 'I wonder how dark she can be in bed'_ -The tall brunette thought, Beca's eyes widen.

"H-hi!"-Beca greeted back when she recovered, she stand up her seat. "Im Beca, beca mitchell"-She offers her hand for a shakehands and the girl accepted it with a lick on her lips. Beca swallowed, this girl is aggressive. "And this is my brother, luke newlin"

Luke was even more frozen now , his jaw was on the ground and his eyeballs can bounce out her face. Beca had to slap his head to awake him, the tall girl chuckled."uh ye-yes, hi nice to meet you"- Luke stand up to shake her hands but he got a little too close than he intended to. She accepted it with a smile stepping back a little.

"Im Stacie, Stacie Conrad"-She said smiling seductively at the two of them who just stare at her dumbfounded. Then stacie turn to luke, she smiles. "Do you mind if i take Beca out to the activities fair?"-She asked luke with a wink, Luke's face instantly reddened.

"Y-yes, I was about to l-leave anyway"- He stuttered while nodding vigorously.

"Good!"-Stacie smiles at him before grabbing Beca's hand and drag her out of the dorm. Beca was speechless, this is the type of girl that she'll be spending her time with the whole year? _Oh god._

Luke watched as the door close with a loub bang echoing in the room. _What just happened?_

_

"Come! There's one group i wanna join. I've heard a lot about them since my sister is a former bella."-Stacie said dragging beca to who-knows-where. She's still holding Beca's hands, and it makes beca utterly uncomfortable. "You should join too!"

Beca was about to protest but they suddenly stop infront of a colored blue booth. The redhead whose standing beside the blonde inside the booth smiled at them. "Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?"-She said her eyes twinkling. _'This girls pass our qualifications, I hope they could sing.'_

 _Acapella?_ Beca thought disgustedly, _this girl is too sexy for acapella._

"We would love too join!"-Stacie said enthusiastically. She let go of Beca's hand to take the flyer from the redhead. While Stacie reads the flyer, Beca took the time to observe and read the thoughts of this, undeniably attractive Acapella girls.

She look at the redhead's eyes whose already looking at her. Her eyes widen at what she hears _'This girl is cute'_ but beca is not cute, she's badass! Beca shook her head internally. The redhead is undeniable good-looking and her eyes, oh those eyes, Beca would love to look at those eyes forever.

Then she look over the blonde for the first time, and the blonde is also looking her. However the blonde quickly look away, avoiding Beca's eyes. Beca can't hear her thoughts because of that, so she just observe the girl's appearance. Just like the other girl , this one has an amazing body. Her Confidence are vibrating around her, she looks sophisticated and elegant. Beca won't admit it but she find the blonde girl more attractive.

"This is nice! My name is Stacie Conrad, me and Beca would like to join"-Stacie said pointing at Beca. Beca's head snap to her direction.

"Oh no, stacie i don't think i want to join"-Beca stated, Stacie look at her and pouted. _Damn this girl._

"Why?"-Stacie asked because to her knowledge, theres no reason to not join Acapella.

"Im sorry it's just, its pretty lame"-Beca shrugged.

"Aca-scuse me?"-The blonde's voice exclaimed. Beca took this opportunity to look at the blonde's eyes, she's looking at her disgustedly but what beca hears from her thoughts makes her want to laugh. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame!"

Beca can't help it and she burst out laughing, earning a confuse look from the other girls. It's a dick move, Beca realized, because now the blonde is glaring at her.

She instantly stop laughing when she notice the look the other girls give her. "Im sorry, but do you guys compete? On purpose?"

The redhead was about to speak but the blonde cut her off. "We played the cobb energy in performance art center, you bitch"- Beca could see the anger and disappointment? In the blonde's eyes. _'I hate this girl'_

Beca was taken aback, both by her thoughts and what she said. Even Stacie and Chloe was shocked at what Aubrey said. Before Beca can answer, Stacie spoke first. "Beca.."-She said with a gentle warning tone.

"Stacie,i don't even sing."-She said and by that she walk away. She heard Stacie said goobye to the girls before running after her. She nudge Beca's shoulder.

"Hey why did you laugh back then?"-Stacie asked. "That pissed off the blonde, I can say."

"I don't know, I just found acapella really lame"-She shrugged but she can't fight the smirk that's spreading on her face. Stacie look at her oddly but she let it go.

The blonde's voice keep on repeating on her mind, especially that one particular thought that made beca laugh.

' _This girl is fucking hot'_ \- That blonde who call her bitch thinks she's hot.

_-_--_

 **Sorry guys, i will edit this when i can. I just fulfill my promise that i will immediately post another chapter when Someone review since i wrote it like two days ago before i posted it. Thankyouuu for reading. Hope you like it.** **English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine. Im sorry.** **Byeee!**

 **and please review if i should continue? Give me ideas please and i will credit you if i used your idea. please check out my other stories too. lovelots!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

8:00pm

"Oh Please! Stacie, enough about acapella!"-Beca groaned after Stacie mention Acapella for a hundred times already that night , and it's starting to piss her off.

They are currently at their shared dorm and the tall brunette can't stop talking about Acapella and The Bellas. It's been a month since beca arrived at barden university and she become surprisingly close with her roommate, Stacie Conrad, that quick. It's the fastest friendship she had, hell she barely socialize back on high school and Luke is the only one she considered a friend.

She learned that even though Stacie looks like she only knows how to be pretty, sexual driven and slut at first glance, She's so much more than that. She's a smart ass, Double majoring and is really good at math which is actually one of the reasons they got close. They both love the subject. Not to mention, a really honest and funny person. She makes Beca laugh and she's not afraid about being herself infront of other people.

There's a lot to love about Stacie, but the habit of touching herself, Moaning in her sleep, Sexual thoughts bout Beca and Watching pornography at max volume, is definitely not one of them.

Stacie pouted at her, giving her a puppy dog eyes. "Im not joining that… Bellas? Just the name of it doesn't fit me, Im a badass and Bellas!? Hell no"

"Come on becs, I really want to join the bellas"-Stacie said still pouting like a little toddler. "I heard they badly need singers and I know you can sing"

"No one is holding you back, Stacie. Join them if you want but i won't waste my time on Acapella."-Beca said determined that she will never join them. "I have better plans for my college life"

Stacie put a determined look on her face _'I won't give up beca'._ The short brunette rolls her eyes. "It's not a waste of time promise! Just try it and Audition, and if you got accepted and you still don't want to be there, just quit and I'll take all the responsibility."

"Stacie--"-Beca groaned.

"Please Becs, can you think about it?"-Stacie pleaded. Beca raise an eyebrow at her, why stacie is so keen about pushing beca to audition for the bellas? Even her thoughts aren't giving away anything it's just full of determination and ways to make her audition.

"Why do you keep on pushing me to Audition?"-She asked. " There's a lot of good singers on school, I will help you find one you can invite to join."-Beca offers.

"I know but it's you i want to join"-Stacie stated. "Think about it becs, for me please"

"Only if you tell me the reason why?"-Beca challenged.

"What reason? I already told you."-Stacie asked.

"Why do you want me to join? Why are you trying this hard to make me Audition for that bellas, even though i turn you down for a hundred times already."-Beca asked, Stacie bit her lip. "I know there's more to it than just because i can sing"

Stacie look away, feeling sheepish that she was caught but theres no way in hell she'll admit the truth. _'I need to think of another reason, I can't tell her im doing some match making for her, She'll probably won't accept that straight away'_

"What!?"-Beca asked in disbelief, Stacie's head snap to her direction. "Are you crazy? What match making are talking about?" Beca huffs, oblivious about the shock expression on Stacie's face.

"I didn't say anything"-She whispered shaking her head slowly, still shocked but beca hadn't heard it.

"Im glad you know i won't accept that so you can stop right now."-Beca said, feeling angry that this girl she met a month ago are dipping her fingers in her own life.

Stacie's jaw drop, She didn't say a thing and there's beca glaring at her. _'How did she know that?! That's creepy.'_ -hearing this, Beca's eyes instantly soften then it widen in the realization.

Omygod, what did i do.

 _'She was just asking about it and the next thing, she already knows it!?'_

"Uhmm--"-She was about to make up an excuse but Stacie cut her off.

"How did you know?"-Stacie asked still shocked. She's sure she didn't say that out loud, so how in the hell did beca knew when she was just asking about it? "I mean, you asked me about it then the next thing, you already knew it? How?"

Beca is panicking internally now but she can't let Stacie knew about it so she tried to keep her cool. But Stacie can see the nervousness in her eyes and she's unconsciously swallowing hard. It made the tall brunette even more curious and confuse. "Do you want to tell me something?"-Stacie asked cautiously

Beca breath deeply before replying. "Let's talk later, im going to the bathroom. I'll take a night shower."-She said before hurriedly taking her bathrobe and leaving stacie alone at their dorm with a mind full of questions.

There's something about it, but she can't put her fingers on it. Or she can't believe even the thought of it because it sound so impossible.

_

 _You shout it out,_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _Shoot me down, but I get up_

Beca sing to herself to calm herself down. She's was about to have a panic attack back in their dorm, she's afraid that Stacie will learn about it, knowing that the girl founds her ability 'creepy'.

Opening the shower curtain, She heard movements near her but beca being Beca she ignored it. She turn on the shower letting the cold water calm her body down, she continue to sing to herself and her mind is so full that she didn't heard the shower curtain opening behind her.

"You can sing!"- a familiar voice exclaimed from behind her, Startling the shit out of her.

"Dude!"-She exclaimed in suprise, closing her curtain again but the redhead open it as quickly, barged inside the stall and turn off the shower saying something about belt.

"My what? Oh my god"-Beca tried to cover her naked body from the very naked redhead too. What the hell

"You have to Audition for the bellas!"-The redhead stated like they're just in a normal conversation in a normal place and they're all dressed up.

"Oh not til here! I've had enough of stacie about that acapella!"-Beca groaned, still trying to cover herself from the redhead. She turn her back to the redhead and look over her shoulder, just in time to hear the older girl's thought.

 _'Dont look at her butt chlo, focus on her eyes, Okay, You fucking Focus chloe'-_ the redhead scold herself swallowing hard, Beca instantly smirk upon hearing this. "Yeah you should focus"-She chuckled.

Chloe's eyes widen and her eyebrow raised, as well as beca who looks like she just realized what she said. "I mean … uhmm.."-The brunette stuttered, she breath deeply to help her think straight. "What were you saying?"-She asked to change the topic, even though she knows it something about the bellas AGAIN.

 _'Did i say that out loud?!'-_ The redhead asked herself feeling sheepish but she maintain her confidence infront of the girl. "I said that you should audition for the bellas"-She said glancing down Beca's body. ' _Okay, she has a hot body but calm down chloe'_ Beca did the same and she studied the redhead's body slowly. _'Did she just check me out?!'_

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk"-Beca said smirking in amusement.

"Just consider it!"-Chloe said with determination in her eyes, feeling even more confident now that the Brunette checked her out. She glance down the brunette's body with a seductive smirk. "Try us out, you're gonna love us."-She winks. _'If flirting is the way'_

Beca smirk. "Really?" Both for her thoughts and what she said.

"You were singing titanium right?"-Chloe asked. _'The least I can do is to show her, more than she already saw'_

"You know david Guetta?"-Beca asked, feeling a little interested now. _What more she can show me?_

"Have i been living under a rock?"-Chloe said like its the most obvious thing. "That song is my jam, my lady jam"-She winks.

"Nice!"-Beca stated sarcastically.

"Can you sing it for me?"-Chloe asked hopefully. ' _I won't leave her here til she sing'_

Beca sigh, knowing the girl won't leave without her singing so she might as well do it."Do i have a choice? Im sure youre not going the hell out of here if i didn't."

Chloe was beaming now. "Glad you know. Now sing!"

Beca sigh again shifting her position to face the redhead, She swears she saw chloe glance down and judging by her dirty thoughts, she's right. _'Nice ass'_

She can't help but smirk before fulfilling the girl's order.

 _'This girl is good'_ \- Beca thought.

_

 **7:00am.**

What the aca-hell am i doing?

Aubrey asked herself mentally, feeling irritated all of a sudden.

She and Emily, her younger sister , decided to go on the coffee shop near campus after their morning jog routine. Emily is a freshman while Aubrey is on her senior year, It's their way of sister-bonding, Staying fit together. They are supposed to be chatting about each others going on in life, but this day is different.

She can't take her eyes away the moment she saw a familiar short brunette not far away from their seat. Now her sister is rambling about her life at school but aubrey can't focus on her, Her attention and thoughts are with someone else.

Beca is her name, Aubrey remembered from the activities fair. She's currently talking to a guy, he looks a little older than her, _maybe her boyfriend?_

 _But why the hell i care. So what if she has a boyfriend, it's not like i like her, right?_

"I have a reminder"-Hailee wave her hand Infront of Aubrey's face. Snapping her out of her thoughts and gaze. "Forget about it, She's straighter than your hair sis."

"What are you talking about?"-She asked though she know exactly what is it.

"That brunette whose talking with a guy at the second raw third table? She's straight, I can say"

"How can you be so sure?"

"So youre hoping she's not?"

"Im not! Why would I?"

"Then what are doing now?"

"It's not like that, im just .. i don't know… curious? about her."-Aubrey said, running her hand on her hair. Even her are still confuse as of why she feel this way around the girl. "Have you experience something like, When you saw a stranger and your eyes met, it feels like you can see and touch that person's soul?"

Emily look at her in amusement."Weird"-She chuckled. "That's exactly what the book i read said, that you'll feel that way the moment you met your soulmate "

Aubrey look at her oodly. "What? That's absurd, there's no such thing as soulmate, you know?"-She scoff. "Stop being nonsense"

"You started it"-Emily counter. "But whatever, if you don't believe in soulmates then, I think you like that girl"

"No! I don't think so"-Aubrey said, looking back at Beca whose laughing now with the guy. "She's… not my type."

"Oh not me, bree."-Emily shakes her head disapprovingly at her sister. "Im your sister, so i know you like that girl."

"No, Emily! I know her, I saw her at the activities fair"-Aubrey defended herself."If you were there? You'll agree that her Attitude sucks!"

"I don't think so, She's actually pretty cool"-Emily said.

"What do you mean?"-Aubrey asked confused.

"We're in some class together, not to mention we're seatmate on some" -She said, Smirking."I can say that she's cool, smart and hot."-Emily wink at her sister who roll her eyes in return.

"You're not funny"-Aubrey said taking a sip on her coffee. "She has a nice body but not enough to be called hot."

"Are you serious?"-Emily asked in disbelief. "Did you see her abs? And that boobs? Are you blind?"

"Do you like her?"-Aubrey questioned suddenly. Emily was about to protest but she thinks about a better plan. "I thought youre straight"

"So what if i like her?"-Emily smirks teasingly at her sister. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't really care actually"-Aubrey said rolling her eyes.

"Then why can't you take your eyes off of her?"-Emily asked still smirking.

"You know, little brat? Drop it, let's not waste our time on someone we don't even know personally"-Aubrey said, trying to stop looking at the brunette."And you have some things to explain to me"

Emily raise a brow. "What?"-She asked, keeping her cool.

"Who's benji?"- She said narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, who's benji?"-Emily asked with fake curiosity.

"Don't play with me, Emily."-Aubrey stated sternly. "Im asking you who the hell is benji applebum?"

"It seems like you already done your research, why are you still asking?"-Emily rolls her eyes.

"I have to confirm it from you, Is he your boyfriend?"

"W-what? "-Emily chuckled nervously. "What are s-saying? That's absurd I've only been here for a month, you know" -She sip on her coffee, simultaneously studying her sister's reaction.

And she looks like she didn't accept that excuse.

Before Aubrey could answer, Emily's phone rang, She took it out of her bag and a quick glance on the phone, her face instantly turn red. "Uhm, I have to go."-Emily said, avoiding Aubrey's gaze. "G-group project"

And by that, She grab her bag and almost run out the coffee shop. Aubrey shakes her head, she knows there's something going on with her sister and that benji. Whatever it is, She have to learn it soon.

But now, her gaze instantly focus at the girl on second raw third table. Genuinely curious what is the reason, she can't take her eyes off the little alt girl.

"Hi"- A voice startled her out of her thoughts, looking up to the tall girl who blocked the alt girl from her view. She instantly recognize her. "Do you remember me?"

"Ofcourse, I remember you."-She smiled, and the tall Brunette who return it with a even bigger smile. "Stacie, right?"

"Right"

9:30pm

"Really? Omygod, Thankyouuu becs!"-Stacie said enthusiastically giving Beca a bone crushing hug. "If i knew that you just want to see a nude woman before you would agree to Audition, i could have strip naked right infront of you"

Beca pulled out the hug. "Well, youre late. Someone already did it for you."

"You should have just ask me!"- Stacie said pouting. "Im jealous of that redhead, she just saw the beca mitchell naked"

"Yeah right."-Beca said rolling her eyes.

 _'hmm, don't lie on me Mitchell. I know you enjoyed it'_ -Stacie thought, giving Beca a knowing smile.

"I didn't--"-Beca trailed off, It's just a thought. "I mean… uhmm.."

 _'Dont deny it anymore beca, I know you can read my mind'_ -Stacie thought, making Beca's jaw drop and her eyeballs almost bounce out her eyes.

"W-What?"-She asked, horrified about what would be Stacie's reaction if she confirmed it.

"See? I knew it!"-Stacie laugh in amusement! Beca didn't think aboit that. "That's so cool"

But beca is still frozen on her bed, staring at Stacie intently, her breath uneven in nervousness. All her life, Luke and her family are the only ones who knew about her ability because she's afraid to be discriminated and be treated unormal. She's Afraid that Stacie will spread this around and everyone will think of her as a freak.

"Stacie, please don't tell anyone…."-Beca pleaded, her eyes are starting to water. She's afraid about what will happen next after Stacie learn about her ability.

Stacie's eyes instantly soften. _'Beca, Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me. I promise'_

"Please…"-Beca pleaded again. Even though she heard it from Stacie's thought, she's still unsure if she should trust the girl's word. Her tears start to pour out her eyes, nervous and scared about anything that would happen next. If Stacie learn about this without her intentions, what if other people learn about this too. What if their reaction is different? What if …

Stacie reach out to hug her again, this time to comfort the girl. "You can trust me becs, whatever happened before won't happen again, okay?"-She said on the Beca's shoulder, who's crying even louder every moment pass.

Beca looks really terrified, Being different is not always cool and exciting. It can be really Scary and frightening.

_

 **AN: This chapter isn't that good, i know. But im kinda busy with school so i don't know, Im getting lazy this pass few days. But still Thankyouuu for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait!"- Chloe exclaimed, Making the two host talking infront stop and look at her oddly. "There's one more!"- She gestured her hand for Beca to come in, the brunette wave at her. "Hi!"

"Hi"-Beca greeted awkwardly, feeling everyone's eyes on her. God, what am i doing here "Sorry, i don't know we have to prefer that song"

"Oh that's okay, sing anything you want"-Chloe said with a reassuring smile. _'You can sing our song, if you want.'_ Chloe thought.

"Okay"-She chuckled before kneeling infront of the two girls. She noticed the yellow cup with pens in it and an idea instantly came to her mind, She sigh in relief internally. "Can i?" She said gesturing to the cup and Chloe instantly nodded while Aubrey raised a questioning brow.

Looking at the blonde's eyes for the first time now, beca have to stop herself from rolling her eyes. _'And when i thought i would never see her again_ ' - aubrey sigh frustratedly.

 _What's wrong with this woman? Why does she hate me so much?_

Beca shakes her head before sitting crossed leg infront the girls. She breath deep and smile at the beaming redhead before she started clapping and tapping the cup, making a decent beat while singing the song 'When im gone'.

But she can't fight the smirk from spreading across her face hearing her soon-to-be captains' thoughts, (because she's certain she'll be accepted) , while she perform.

Beca don't know if she find it funny or disgusting.

 _'Dont. look. at. her. cleavage. aubrey. A posen is not a pervert!'_

 _'in a world full of clothes, it's a privilege to see a naked body and ive seen that boobs, very nude.'_

 _They're supposed to be thinking and commenting about my performance, not my tits._

\--

"See? She can sing!"-Chloe stated after Beca perform and left the stage while aubrey collect the scattered pens on the table.

"I have ears chloe, thankyou"-Aubrey said as she pick up the pens one by one and put it back perfectly on her cup.

"I know that, bree." - Chloe smirked at her bestfriend knowingly. "Im just saying incase you didn't get to listen to her voice properly because youre distracted, due to some reasons."-She shrugged and pretend to read the auditionees' form in her hands as she waited for a responce. And as she expected, Aubrey's head snap to her direction and look at her incredulously.

"And what reasons could that be?"-Aubrey challenged trying to act nonchalant as she continue on putting the pens back to the cup.

"Her tits, maybe."-Chloe said smirking, making the blonde choke on her own saliva. Chloe laugh, enjoying the sight of the uncomfortable blonde. Chuckling teasingly, She brought her mouth near Aubrey's ear and whisper. "I saw you swallowing hard while looking at those, don't deny on me posen"

Aubrey gasped, but she decided against losing on a teasing-game with chloe. She closed her eyes and breath deeply before facing the redhead beside her, whose clearly enjoying teasing her. Banging one of the pens on the table she smirk at the redhead. "Look whose talking." -Aubrey retorted. "I saw you while she's performing, Beale. You're eye fucking the poor girl!"

"And youre drooling over her cleavage!"

"And youre riping all her clothes to pieces with your eyes!"

"And you're imagining her naked!"

"And youre thinking about banging her senseless!"

Chloe gasped before she laugh out loud, she don't have a retort for that, Cause that's actually not too far away from the fact whether she admit it or not. "That's why i love you, bree. You don't let anyone tease you without a retort."

"And i love you too, but i won't change my statement"-Aubrey smiles at the redhead. "You really look at her like you wanna ripe her clothes to pieces, beale." She shakes her head jokingly with a mock disgusted look on her face. "You're disgusting!"

"Hey!"-Chloe slap Aubrey's arm playfully, the blonde laugh. "I don't have too ripe her clothes to pieces anymore, you know."-She said, remembering that day on the shower with beca. She grinned at her bestfriend. " I already saw all that without doing so"- She winks at Aubrey.

She didn't intend to look sheepish but Aubrey can't seem to form a word. Her mouth hangs open as she try to think of a response, but what to say?. If there's one thing Chloe can't do, it's to lie. She's obviously an honest person, real about what she feels and who she is, and she won't just lie about something unless it's totally necessary. And she definitely wont lie about seeing beca naked, she'll even ask you what's personal boundary is.

So what if she saw her naked? So what if she saw beca naked? So what?

The redhead's grin grew even wider, if that's even possible. She nod her head slowly at the silent question posted on the blonde's face and said broadly "I did, and im saying this"-Chloe lick her lips and bite it. "It was a wonderful experience"

And Aubrey's mind was shookt.

Why am i still surprise? That's Chloe beale, y'all.

\--

"Congrats becs! So glad you came!"-Stacie said giving beca a hug or more like shoving her boobs to Beca's face.

"Alright, Alright Stacie."-Beca said pushing stacie away her gently. Stacie smiles at her.

"You did sooo good becs!"-Stacie said.

"You did good too"-Beca said. "at groping yourself"

"Hey!"-Stacie slap Beca's arm playfully, the short brunette laugh "I think the two girls love my performance, and i am certain ill be accepted!"-Stacie squeak loudly. "Omy, im so excited becs. We'll be performing like flight attendants infront of so many people, How awesome is that! Are you excited?"

"Should i be?"-Beca cringed at the thought of performing like flight attendants. What have i got myself into "I feel embarrassed just imagining it."

"Hey! It's not that bad, and besides you got a nice pair of tits, it'll be a great way to show it off!"-Stacie wink at beca who roll her eyes in return.

"Is that the only reason you joined the bellas? To show off your huge boobies?"-Beca accused Stacie playfully.

"No… Well that's part of it but come on!"-Stacie scratch the back of her neck. " I joined because i love to sing and my dream was to be a flight attendant when i was young, 2 birds hit with one stone"

"Hmm, Make sense."-Beca said, amused. "That's brilliant"

"Thanks"-Stacie said smiling proudly before someone interrupted them.

"Excuse me?"- Stacie turn around, revealing a charming looking guy who auditioned for the trebles.

"Yes, what can i do for you?"-Stacie asked, politely. He's not yet a treble, anyway.

"Hi, Im jesse."-He said enthusiasticly with a huge grin. "I was thinking if i can talk to your friend about the radio intership?"-He said, pointing and smiling at beca. "I saw her several times coming out of the radio station so i assume she's an intern there"

"Yeah, i am."-Beca said, His voice is kinda familiar. "But it'll be best if you'll talk to my boss, luke. He runs the radio station."

"Right, where can I see him?"-jesse asked.

"At the radio station."-Beca said shortly. She doesnt intend to be rude, but there's something odd about this guy.

Beca can't read his mind.

Beca is looking intently into the guy's eyes, but still no thoughts are coming out. She should know by now what he's going to say, but

How..

Jesse was a little taken aback with her short response and tune but he kept his smile. "What do you think is the best time to go?"

"Uhm, He's there most of the time."-Beca said. "You can come whenever and there's a big chance you'll see him there."

Jesse nods. "Okay thankyou for your time :) I'll see you"- jesse give a quick nod and smile to stacie before making his way out.

"Charming, that guy. Huh?"-Stacie said, beca didn't respond.

"Why? Something wrong?"-Stacie asked noticing the odd look on the short brunette's face. Beca didn't answer instead she look intently at Stacie's eyes…

Stacie raised a brow at her.

"Hey youre creeping me out, whats.." -Beca and Stacie said at the same time. "Wrong"-Beca completed the statement stacie was about to say.

"Oh, i forgot you can read minds."-Stacie said.

"But i can't read his mind.."-Beca said eyes out of focus

"Who?"-Stacie asked.

"That guy, jesse"-Beca said incredulously. "I can't read his mind"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, and it's bothering me."-Beca said, looking where the mysterious guy left. "Theres only one person i remember who can block me from reading his thoughts."

"And who is that?"-Stacie asked,

"Someone from my past." Beca said, remembering her dark childhood. Pictures from her childhood came flooding her mind. "Past that I never want to remember"

\--

"I can already say that this'll be a great year"- Chloe said all of a sudden while she and aubrey are reviewing the audtionee's form at their living room.

"How can you say that when theres no one, absolutely no one, pass the bellas standards."-Aubrey said frustratedly.

"Exactly! We're like breaking the old boring tradition."-Chloe said beaming. "Isn't it exciting?"

"No chloe, no."-Aubrey stated firmly. "Were not going to break our tradition anymore. It's enough that this girls didn't fit the bellas traditional standard, that's the end of it."

Chloe knew better, so instead of answering she just close her mouth and read the audtionee's form.

"Look at this, Cynthia rose?"-Aubrey said, holding up the said girl's form. "I really thought she was a guy when she step on the stage."

"Same."-Chloe agreed picking up another form. "And this, Lily onoka.. okamu .. nevermind. I didn't heard her voice, at all"

"Me neither."-Aubrey said, Rolling her eyes. "This one, Ashley. She's the one who cried, right?"

"Yeah, like she's auditioning for a Drama-Musical theater role."-Chloe chuckled, Aubrey agreed shaking her head. "

"Jessica, This shy looking girl. She's good but a little weird."- Aubrey said. "That wah wah sound though"

"Yeah, and this is Beca Mitchell."- chloe said smiling, reading the form in her hands. "She's good, the best one, i can say. "

Aubrey look at her disgustedly and roll her eyes. "Whatever"

"What? You didn't like her performance?"-Chloe asked disbelievingly. Aubrey shrugged. "Youre impossible.."

"What? Im actually thinking not to let her in, I dont like her attitude. "-Aubrey said nonchalantly arranging the papers, Chloe's jaw drop. "She'll be a pain in the ass, that's definitely."

"We will let her in, Aubrey."-Chloe said firmly second later.

"Chloe--"Aubrey was cut off by her bestfriend.

"Shut up bree. She'll be a bella, that's definitely"-Chloe said firmly. Aubrey was about to respond but chloe cut her off again. "A pain in the ass bella?, so it be. She'll be my responsibility."

 _Great year? With that beca around? I don't think so_. Aubrey thought.

\--

Short update, sorry. Busy with school and all. But i still hope you'll enjoy . Thankss. Please review.


End file.
